April Snow
by zephyr-leanne
Summary: 30 words from my table. Drabbles, between our favorite Aristos, ToumaxSeraphina. Inspired by the Korean movie.


_April Snow  
By: ZephyrLeanne_

_Characters: Touma and Seraphina (Infinite Undiscovery)_

_A/N: Well, I was watching the Korean movie April Snow with Leanne Juris (yes, we know each other in real life) and it was about two couples, by some chance (won't reveal, as it'll be a spoiler), and they "swap wifes" in a sense. So I was wondering if the ending was different, and so I came out with this!_

_The __30 word prompts are from my table… so yeah._

**Im****patience  
**After 5 years of taking care of their respective Aristos, who were practically comatose, Kristopher and Komachi slowly developed a bond for each other – a rose-tinted one – and one day, it was all too long to wait for their respective Aristos. 

**Infidelity  
**Kristopher and Komachi decided that enough was enough, their bonds after 5 years, were way stronger than with their respective Aristos – and so they left. 

**Abandonment**  
Kristopher and Komachi, having recently run into riches with Capel knighting them with a comfy lifelong allowance to boot – left Touma and Seraphina in a hotel room, on the same queen-sized bed, side-by-side. 

**Alone  
**Seraphina and Touma woke up that very night, as if by coincidence, or by fate, or God's will, and found that they were left alone. 

**Other  
**They were at a loss on what happened. But they knew that they had each other. 

**Call  
**When Seraphina cooled down, Touma asked Seraphina to ring the front desk (as she was closer to the phone). 

**Revelation  
**"You two were hauled in by a 30ish man, and a almost-20 lady, and left here since morning. They didn't leave their contact, nothing, just an account number to deduct the bill." 

**Empty  
**Seraphina felt empty and bereft without Kristopher, but Touma comforted her with nothing but a series of soft, light kisses from her earlobe to her feet, filling that void that Kristopher left in her. 

**Spirit****  
**Feeling down, the two downed a miniature liquor bottle each. Seraphina took an Absolut, Touma chose a Aquavīt, the typical drink of their peoples. And it reflected who they were. 

**Down  
**The liquor did no use to either of them – they were still deeply aware of what they lost. 

**Switch  
**Just then, something clicked in Seraphina – she was delimited, and could do whatever she liked now. No war, no ties, nothing holding her back. 

**Lust  
**Seraphina, still on ecstasy from his sensual kiss, together with the alcohol finally kicked in. She was feeling hot. 

**Caution  
**He was seated on the far edge of the bed from her and was cautious about not defiling the pure, lovely, untouched Seraphina. 

**Heat  
**But she had something else on her mind – feeling the heat, she unbuttoned her blouse. 

**Ice  
**The ever icy and reserved Touma seemed oblivious to the sight – but deep inside, he was exercising 110% self-control to resist his urges – even though he was throbbing. 

**Overwhelm  
**But his urges overwhelmed him anyway, and soon, he too, felt the burning sensation rise up to his head, and then spread all about his body. 

**Urge  
**And he did the most natural thing: undo his shirt. 

**Help  
**She took that action from him as a sign to go ahead. She peeled off his pants. 

**Reciprocate  
**He helped undo her pants too, and they were both exposed to each other, hot, sweaty, glistening bodies with a glowing sheen. It was then he realized that she was not used to wearing a bra, just pantyhoses. (One less thing to take off, he thought.) 

**Garment  
**And so, getting up, and off the bed, they took off each other's remaining undergarment – and they both realized that the other had been getting aroused all along, with her being wet and he, throbbing.

**Bed  
**And she pushed him down onto bed, orientating herself onto him, and teasing him. 

**Arousal  
**She stroked his already throbbing member, and made it expand to its largest size – sending him into a state of extreme delirium. 

**Return  
**In turn, he reached up and made circular motions on her breasts, turning her nubs hard and they stood out in the cold draft of the room. 

**Ride  
**And so to show who's the elder, she rode him fast and hard, like there was no tomorrow, screaming all the way. 

**Liberation  
**He felt liberated and with her riding, he released a warm, sticky jet. He came into Seraphina. 

**White  
**The white liquid, mixed with her liquid de la femme, created a long, sticky string as she slowly got off him, leaving a trail of white warm liquid product behind her nude form, and all over him as well. 

**Again  
**The night was young, it was barely past midnight. So the two of them, bare and heated, prepared a shot of absinthe each on the bedside tabletop. Carefully, they let their flaming sugar cube set into their green liquid and let the fire burn out slowly – and the heat generated from the flames seemed to set their hearts on fire too. 

**Reversal  
**Now, he carefully lowered her down back into bed, and they fed each other the green liquid. 

**Seconds?  
**And he gently eased her into another bout of sex, and slowly brought her into another peak, at which they both came. 

**April Snow  
**As they got up, they looked out. The clock showed that it was 2 April. And it snowed lightly and gently, like Touma on Seraphina.

A/N: Ok, this actually got pretty racy and kinky. Oh well. This is M-rated, anyway.  
Oh yeah, an Absolut is the Swedish vodka, and a aquavit is the Nordic version of whisky.

_**Well, how did you like it? Remember to review!**_


End file.
